Flitty Birds
Flitty Birds 'is a 2014 mobile game developed by Georgi Dimitrov and Christian Dimitrov and published by Sivago Entertainment, a casual game developer based in Bulgaria. This game consists of two different game modes, twisted and classic, and features several different backgrounds and four different black birds as the characters. Each background has its own music. ''Flitty Birds ''is currently only available on the Android, but it will soon be available to the Windows Phone and iOS as posted on the developer's official website. Gameplay ''Flitty Birds ''is played just like any other Flappy Bird clone, tapping for the bird to go up and releasing for it to go down. This game has two modes, however. "Classic Gamemode" is similar to regular Flappy Bird, without any added features. In this mode, you must try to get through as many obstacles as possible. 'Twisting Gamemode The other gamemode known as "Twisting Gamemode" is full of temporary upgrades and temporary downgrades, each of which are represented by a certain icon. The upgrades are colored blue while the downgrades are colored red, though it is very difficult to avoid them and you may lose in the attempt. Here is a list of all the known upgrades/downgrades in Twisting Gamemode, how long they last, and what to look for: Good / Blue: *Wall Destroyer (1x) - Black Rectangle *Invincible (10 sec) - Vertical Line *Slowing Down (15 sec) - Yellow Rhombus *Shrinked (10 sec) - Black Dot Bad / Red: *Moving Platforms (15 sec) - Vertical Arrows *Speeding Up (15 sec) - Analog Clock *Enlarged (5 sec) - Horizontal Line 'Help: Upgrades' Wall Destroyer is the best upgrade in the game, as it lasts forever and no other bad downgrades will come when not used. It allows the player to hit a wall and come out alive, but it can only be used once at a time. Invincibility lasts for only ten seconds and players can go through as many walls as they want to within the time limit. This does not work, however, if you hit the ground when it is active. Slowing Down is the least efficient power-up that is considered to be a downgrade by some players. The player must be very careful when acquiring this "upgrade" as they are very likely to get their heads crushed in the process. Shrinking ''is also one of the better powerups in ''Flitty Birds, because it is very difficult to hit an obstacle when this upgrade is active. 'Help: Downgrades' ''Moving Platforms ''is a very challenging downgrade to get past for the beginner, mostly because of its harsh time range (15 sec). This causes the platforms to moderately shift up and down, causing the bird to go into a sort of "maze." ''Speeding Up ''is also a tough downgrade for the beginner, as the bird goes at fast speeds when this 15-second downgrade is active. It is usually no problem for the more accomplished Flappy Bird player though. ''Enlarging ''becomes a problem for even an advanced player at some times, but lasts only 5 seconds. This small time range is the one reason it can be gotten past by beginners. Medals Unlike other clones, Flitty Bird uses yellow lines commony seen in US Military insignia. These lines are triangular shaped and are given depending on what multiple of ten the player has gotten. If you finished with a score of 10, one bar will be given. A score of 20 will give two bars and so on. Highscores As of March 3, 2014, the high score (that has been publicly submitted) on ''Flitty Bird ''is 215. This score is followed by a 197 and a 187, as seen on the online leaderboard on www.sivagoentertainment.com, the developer's official homepage. Category:Games Category:Bird Games Category:Flappy Bird Remakes